In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system and a LTE-Advanced communication system, it is allowed to simultaneously schedule a plurality of mobile stations in order to increase the capacity of the communication systems. In a wireless communication system, physical resources in frequency and code domains may be multiplexed in order to realize to simultaneously transmit signaling to a plurality of mobile stations. For example, in the resource blocks of the frequency and code domains, different cyclic shifts of Demodulation Reference Signal (DMRS) may be used to differentiate a plurality of mobile stations, so that a plurality of mobile stations can use different physical resources in the same physical resource block and therefore simultaneously transmitting signals to a plurality of mobile stations is realized.
However, DMRS only comprises 8 different cyclic shift values. That is, in the present existing LTE and LTE-Advanced systems, even though, in frequency and code domains, the different cyclic shifts of DMRS are used to differentiate mobile stations, it can only be allowed that signals are simultaneously transmitted to a maximum of 8 mobile stations. This causes that there may be, within the physical resource block, idle physical channel resources not allocated to the mobile stations. On the other hand, as new wireless access technologies are proposed, the number of simultaneously scheduled mobile stations, which can be supported by the wireless base station, is increasing. For example, in a None-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA) system extended by utilizing Multiple Input & Multiple Output (MIMO), it is allowable for the wireless base station to simultaneously schedule more than 8 mobile stations. In this case, it is hard for present existing allocation mechanisms for the physical channel resources to meet scheduling needs.